<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underhuman: An underhero human AU by bluepatient</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434014">Underhuman: An underhero human AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatient/pseuds/bluepatient'>bluepatient</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Underhero human AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underhero (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatient/pseuds/bluepatient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the underhero cast were humans? What if Stitches adopted MK and they lived with T.Bur? What if they rented a house from a mysterious landlord who likes puzzles way too much than recommended, and the house is haunted?<br/>All of this accompanied with a big slice of found family (and some feelings later on) on this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Underhero human AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cast introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a small au idea on the discord server, and evolved in a whole AU before we knew. And so I bring here all the ideas in fic format.<br/>I want to thank everyone on this server for being so awesome and cool. Without them, their ideas and art, this awesome AU wouldn't be possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright let's do this!</p><p>Here is a small idea of every character, big details as backstories left for the future ;)</p><p>MK:</p><ul>
<li>adopted by Stitches at some point in the past.</li>
<li>Lives with him and T.Bur, who they consider an uncle.</li>
<li>Selectively mute. They always carry a notebook to communicate with people that don't know sign language. Notebook might be filled with doodles.</li>
<li>Real name is Axelo, but they go by MK all the time. Only Stitches and T.Bur know about their real name.</li>
</ul><p>Stitches:</p><ul>
<li>Father figure of MK.</li>
<li>Had know T.Bur for a long time (childhood friends).</li>
<li>Vitiligo skin, also with some scars. He gets defensive if someone asks about them.</li>
<li>T.Bur is the only one that knows about his past. </li>
</ul><p>T.Bur:</p><ul>
<li>The science uncle.</li>
<li>Investigates about DNA mutation, as well the use of robotics to give people a better life quality.</li>
<li>Secretly likes musicals.</li>
<li>Probably has the only brain cell in the family.</li>
</ul><p>Greg, Henry and Bella:</p><ul>
<li>Ghost siblings!</li>
<li>Greg is the oldest sibling, followed by Henry and Bella being the youngest one.</li>
<li>Greg is actually trans.</li>
<li>Henry signs. Only Bella and MK can understand him. Might teach MK mean words when Bella isn't around.</li>
</ul><p>Ellie:</p><ul>
<li>The kid that would fight anyone</li>
<li>Looks after MK. Protective over them, basically their sibling now.</li>
<li>Has no arms to reflect. She instant KOs anyone that harasses her for making fun of her body.</li>
</ul><p>Cereza:</p><ul>
<li>That one kid next door.</li>
<li>Helps MK with homework sometimes.</li>
<li>Big sense of justice.</li>
</ul><p>Salsa:</p><ul>
<li>Uncle Salsa for friends.</li>
<li>Owns a restaurant. Taco Tuesday is a thing there.</li>
<li>Wouldn’t hurt a fly.</li>
<li>Shaped as a friend.</li>
</ul><p>Puzzleman:</p><ul>
<li>The landlord we all hate.</li>
<li>Past unknow.</li>
<li>Earn the nickname of puzzleman as he likes to throw puzzles to others Layton style.</li>
<li>Real name unknow.</li>
</ul><p>Alexa and Tim(bolt)(othy)</p><ul>
<li>Alexa is a fashion designer.</li>
<li>Moth patterns everywhere.</li>
<li>Tim is the wholesome pitcher that goes around promoting alexa's fashion work.</li>
<li>Tim has DID. Tim would be the little alter, Timbolt the protector alter and Timothy the host maybe</li>
</ul><p>           (<em>Note from the author: this is open to changes, as I still need to inform myself more about DID)</em></p><p>Hero:</p><ul>
<li>A ghost.</li>
<li>Doesn't know how to ghost.</li>
<li>Also doesn't remember much about his life when he was still alive.</li>
<li>That is all the info you are going to get.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction: The mysterious house at the end of the street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is the right place, T.Bur?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I checked it twice. Is the direction that was on the ad”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had found said ad a few days ago as they looked for a new place to live. Their previous landlord didn’t like that T.Bur did his experiments there, and almost setting the building on fire after a failed experiment was the last straw for the man. Stitches and T.Bur looked for other places to rent that same afternoon. They spent hours and hours searching, though nothing convinced them 100%. Some places were big, but the rent was out of their budget. Others were on budget, but space was minimum. Some were perfect but were too far away or near a zone they didn’t like.</p>
<p>And when they were about to give up for the day, a mysterious add popped on the screen. A big house in a good zone, rent surprisingly cheap… and available as soon as the person wanted.</p>
<p>“Something is fishy about this” T.Bur had said as Stitches sighed at his side.</p>
<p>“I know. But what other choices do we have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there they were, in front of a big house that needed way more work than they thought, waiting for the mysterious landlord to appear so they could sign the papers. Stitches felt how MK hold his hand a bit harder than normal, and he squeezed their hand with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, is fine kid. Nothing a bit of work can’t fix, and I’m sure you will be able to explore the place. There must be some hidden rooms” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This house is full of secrets, I can promise that!” a voice said behind them, and MK almost jumped from where they were standing. The three of them turned around only to find themselves face to face with a white-haired man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello there! I suppose you are the ones interested in this fine house, right?” the man said with a smile, and MK hid behind Stitches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Yes, we are. I suppose you are the landlord” Stitches said as he put a hand on MK head, his own body tensing as he looked at the man. There was something about him he didn’t like, but he couldn’t put his finger of what it was. A quick gaze at his side made him realize T.Bur was also tensed, and he was glad it wasn’t just him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correctmundo gentlemen! Everyone around here calls me Puzzleman, nice to meet you” he said, the smile still on his face as he offered them a hand to shake. Stitches was glad T.Bur took the initiative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is our pleasure, Mr. Puzzleman” he said, earning a chuckle from the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Puzzleman is fine my friends. Now, about the matter on hand…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later and a random puzzle that Puzzleman brought out of nowhere, Stitches had the keys of the house in his hand. The could officially get out of the other building.</p>
<p>The three of them looked one last time at the house, and for a moment Stitches felt like someone was watching from one of the windows. </p>
<p>He shook his head as he grabbed MK hand once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get going, we need to get everything packaged for tomorrow”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A house full of secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright kid, here is the last box” Stitches said as he put a rater big box on the floor.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for us? We can help you once we are done with the other boxes?” he said as he looked around what it was an empty room a few minutes ago, now full of different size boxes.</p><p>MK shocked their head, quickly pulling up their notebook.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be fine, don’t worry”</em>
</p><p>“Alright kid, if you say so” Stitches said with a small smile, ruffing their hair sightly before he walked to the room. “Just remember, we will be down if you need us, alright?” MK nodded and, with one last smile, Stitches left them alone in the big room. At least it was way bigger than their previous one. A small smile formed on their face for a moment. For them, it didn’t matter where they were as long as they were with their family.</p><p> </p><p>They spent almost an hour and a half unpacking everything, and they were glad they didn’t even have that many things. But as they looked around, they couldn’t help but smile once more. They were quite proud of the way they have arranged their room. The only thing missing was the posters, laying on top of their table at the moment. MK was pretty sure they would need either Stitches or T.Bur to put them on the wall. With their work now finished, they pulled the big boxes outside the room to be picked by one of the adults and made their way downstairs.</p><p>They found T.Bur on the kitchen, unpacking one of the few boxes that were still on the counter. The scientist looked up as soon as they entered, used to their silent presence, and smiled at them.</p><p>“Are you done up there?” he said, earning a nod from MK. They looked around for a moment before tittling their head.</p><p>“Stitches? He is out speaking with the moving company. A few boxes were left behind and they need to bring them” T. Bur said, pulling out of the box some of the laboratory stuff they have seen him using. MK wondered why that was even in the kitchen.</p><p>“How about you go and explore the rest of the house? Maybe you will find the mysterious stairs to the second floor” The scientist said, a hint of humour at the end. Their eyes sparkled for a moment behind their hair and, with a quick nod, ran away to explore.</p><p>“Be careful or Stitches will have my head!” was the last thing they heard as they went back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>When the landlord said the house was big, they didn’t think it was really that big. After an hour of exploring, they discovered they were very wrong. Most of the rooms were a bit messy and dusty, others looked like they needed a good repair. Though there wasn’t any clue for the mysterious stairs in any of them. As they closed one door, hey thought about calling it a day and go to see if Stitches and T.Bur were done.</p><p>But a small chuckle caught their attention. MK looked around in confusion for a moment, wondering where did that sound come from.</p><p>The kid almost jumped from where they were standing when the chuckle sounded again, now more clear. They knew where it came from: inside the wall behind them.</p><p>A shiver went down their body as they remembered what the strange white-haired man told the two adults. That the house was supposedly haunted, and that was why it was so cheap. Their hands made their way to their messy brown hair.</p><p>What if it was true, what if the house was truly haunted?</p><p>They thought about running to their room and hide, or maybe find one of the adults.</p><p>But, for some reason, they stopped themselves. They couldn’t ran away every time something happened.</p><p>They wanted to be brave, like Stitches and T.Bur.</p><p>Taking a depth breath, they turned around to face the wall. One of their shaky hands made their way to it, and they were soon trying to find a way to go inside, applying a bit of force in the wall. A secret passage of some sort, like the ones they had seen in the movies. MK almost let out a yelp when the war gave in under their hand, making them lose their feet and face planting on the floor.</p><p>They contained a groan as they looked up, only to realize they were face to face with the mysterious stairs to the second floor. The ones no one had been able to find until now. MK dusted their clothes as they got up from the floor, and at that moment they were glad that Stitches or T.Bur weren’t around to see the mess they had caused.</p><p>A big stair unused for who knows how long had a lot of dust for sure.</p><p>Their gaze didn’t move from the stairs for a few seconds, debating in their head if the should go up or not.</p><p>“Maybe there is a secret treasure up there! You could give it to Stitches!” a small voice replied on their head, and their eyes sparkled at the idea of a treasure. And so they took a small brave step, followed by another and another.</p><p>They made their way up the dusty stairs, the idea of finding a ghost almost forgotten.</p><p>MK was on the second floor before they even realized.</p><p>They jumped as they heard the passage close down the stairs, and a shiver went down their back as the room turned cold.</p><p>They hugged themselves as the familiar chuckle sounded again, and for a moment they thought that was probably the stupidest idea they have ever had.</p><p>The cold only grew and grew, and they could feel eyes looking at them.</p><p>They hugged themselves, scared and waiting for the worst. Silence filled the room...and then a female voice screamed</p><p>“BOO!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The ghost siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kid let out a small yelp as they felt to the ground, hand moving to cover their face as they tried to protect themselves from whoever was there with them.</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to actually scare you like that” the female voice said. The softnesses in her voice surprised MK, and they dared to peek between their fingers. Their eyes met an unfamiliar pair of eyes, and the girl smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! Don’t worry, I’m a good ghost!” she said, and that’s when they realized that she was actually floating in the air, her hair moving gently behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Bella, what’s your name?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m...MK </em>” they signed, wishing they had their trusted notebook with them. They facepalmed themselves internally for forgetting it in their room.</p><p>To their big surprise, the ghost-girl smiled brightly at them.</p><p>“MK! That’s a cool name” she said as they finally got up from the floor, dusting their clothes once more before looking at the ghost again.</p><p> </p><p>A ghost. They couldn’t believe they were talking to an actual ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You know sign language?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! My brother uses it too!” she said happily, making MK tilt their head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Your brother? </em>” they asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm! Well, actually my brother Hem, Greg doesn’t. Would you like to meet them?” Bella said, and they looked at the ground with hesitation. On one hand, Bella seemed nice. On the other hand… she was a literal ghost, the ones that are usually evil spirits that like to torment the livings. Or at least that was what the stories always told.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at Bella once again. She definitely didn’t look like what all those stories told… at least no for them. They decided to trust her for the moment. Bella smiled brightly as they nodded, and they were sure that she would be jumping from her spot if she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Let's go!” she said, trying to grab their hand. Emphasis on trying. They shuddered at the cold feeling, and Bella stopped for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, ghost. Just follow me!” she said as she started to walk… well, float down the hall. MK followed her closer, and they were surprised to see the second floor wasn’t as big as they had thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here” she said before going through a door. They heard some voices from inside and, after a few seconds, Bella’s voice sounded from inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you can come in!”</p><p> </p><p>They opened the door hesitantly, nervous about what and who could be inside. </p><p>The room was surprisingly cleaner, not a sigh of dust on it. They could see a giant armour on the left side that looked like it was new. Someone probably pulish it daily. A giant bookshelf was at its side, full of different types of books. Some books were lying around the room too, all pilled and with some toys on top of them. Some random clothes, a map hanging on the wall… and three ghosts in the middle of the room.</p><p>MK blinked for a moment. They almost forgot why they were there.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in, they don’t bite!” Bella said with a big smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>They closed the door behind them and took small steps, soon being in front of the three ghosts. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me introduce you! This is Henry, though we also call him hem. He is the one I told you about!!” Bella said behind one of them. His hair covered his face on a similar way that theirs, his hand inside the pockets of his big hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is Greg, the awesome. He is the oldest” she said, floating now behind the other ghost. He waved at MK in a shy manner, and they waved back.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m Mk, It is nice to meet you </em>” they signed, getting Henry’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You sign too? </em>” he said, a small smile on his face. It brightened a bit when they nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nice. I finally have someone else to teach swear words </em>” he said. Bella gasped at his side, a frown on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry no! I told you not to use those words!”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them started “running” around the room, Bella trying to catch an actually fast Henry. MK couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So… Mk right? You are the first tenant that actually discovered the stairs” Greg said, floating at their side as both looked at the siblings.</p><p>They raised their hands to respond,but a familiar voice made everyone stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid, come here! We are finally done!” Stitches familiar voice said, and for a moment they wondered for how long they had been on the second floor.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your dad, right? You should go before he worries. Bella please, show them how to open the secret door” Greg said,earning a nod from her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They said goodbye to the ghost siblings, somehow feeling a bit sad. They would have liked to be there for a bit more. “Don’t worry, once you know how to get up here you can come all you want!” Bella had said like reading their mind.</p><p>MK was surprised by the fact that the secret door could be so easily open, and they were soon saying goodbye to Bella.</p><p> </p><p>“We will be up here when you want to visit! Maybe you can bring your dad and uncle at some point, they looked like good people!” she said with a last smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The secret door closed, and they stared at it for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid? Are you there?”</p><p> </p><p>They shocked their head and made their way down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>How would they explain this to T.Bur and Stitches?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A peaceful evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There you are, kid! Are you done exploring the house?” Stitches said as they entered the kitchen, ruffing their hair affectionately at the moment. A smile formed on their face as they nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find the secret stairs by any chance?” T.Bur said as he left what seemed like one of the missing boxes in the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The mental image of the stairs, the second floor and ghost siblings appeared in their mind. MK decided it probably wasn’t the best time to tell the two adults their little adventure. They already looked like they had a long day, and even though Bella told them to bring their parental figures up...they still needed to ask. Just in case.</p><p>MK shocked their head, earning a chuckle from T.Bur.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine. Maybe we will be able to find it at some point” he said with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I<em>f only you knew… </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Well kid, we are also done with the moving company. How about we go to your room and I help you with the posters. T.Bur can handle what is left” Stitches said as he carefully lifted the kid on his arms, making his way out of the kitchen at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, you go and leave me here with all this mess” </p><p> </p><p>“I know you can handle it, Mr Burr!” Stitches said with a smirk on his face. MK could hear the faint sound of a groan as Stitches made his way upstairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Now kid, where do you want to put all these?” Stitches said, grabbing one of the few posters they had as MK sat down on their bed.</p><p>They simply pointed at different points on the wall, nodding or shocking their head when the adult asked if it was right.</p><p> </p><p>“He, I didn’t remember you still had this one kid” Stitches said suddenly, grabbing the last poster left on their table. Said poster was the first present Stitches and T.Bur had ever given them. They felt that their room needed to be “more personalized” and thought a poster was the best option.</p><p>The poster was space-themed, with a few planets around and a background full of stars. Both had thought it was perfect for them, as they did have a fascination for astrology. Looking outside the window when it was dark… seeing the star shine… it relaxed them a lot and made them want to know more about space.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Is still my favourite </em>” they wrote down. Stitches smiled softly when he read it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it kid. So… where do we put this big boy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you two done? I am sure done putting everything in its place all by my own” T.Bur said from the sofa as they entered the living room, earning a smirk from his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“See? You could do it” Stitches said, chuckling as the blue-haired man glared as he sat at his side. His gaze turned softer when he looked at the spot they were standing.</p><p> </p><p>“You like your room kid?” he asked as he moved to the side, making room so they could sit between them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Is pretty cool </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is, you got the coolest one” Stitches said, ruffing their hair once more. They couldn’t help but smile at both adults, who smiled back in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Now how about we order something for dinner? I don’t want to work more today”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you did all the hard work, yeah”</p><p> </p><p>“Putting posters IS hard work!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MK didn’t know at what moment they had had dinner, neither when they had fallen asleep on the sofa. </p><p>All he knew is that Stitches had lifted them on his arms carefully at one point. He had felt a faint kiss on their forehead before being taken to their room. And as the soft blankets were put around them, he felt yet another soft kiss on their forehead and heard a soft “goodnight, kid” before sleep called them once more.</p><p>They dreamed about ghosts and stars that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A secret not so secret anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Do you have any Sevens?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Nah, go fish </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK grabbed one card from the deck, pouting a bit as they saw it wasn’t one they wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Your turn Bella </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay! Do you have any….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK looked around the room as Bella thought about the card she wanted, their gaze on the giant armour Greg was cleaning at the other side of the room. It was something that he liked to do to relax, or at least that was what Bella had told them.</p>
<p>The fact that they had become so close after a few weeks living there was kind of amusing to them. MK never thought that they would end being good friends with three ghosts. Their life had been kind of crazy, but not at that level.</p>
<p>But if they were honest, it wasn’t something they minded. The siblings had received them with open arms and… it had been so long since they had a friend. Too long for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ghost to MK, are you still here with us?” Bella suddenly said, snapping them out of their thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Sorry </em>” they signed with an apologetic smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You looked deep in thoughts, are you okay?” she said with a soft tone, earning a small smile from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Yes, I was just… thinking how awesome it is to hang with you three </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaawww, we love to have you here, right guys?” Bella said, earning a nod and a smile from her brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your company is nice… it's been so long since we talked to someone else” Greg said as he floated to their side, leaving a now shining armour behind. That made MK smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Thank you </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK looked at the clock on the wall after a few hours, realizing it was almost time for them to get down. They had learned T.Bur and Stitches schedule just so they could be with the ghost siblings.</p>
<p>Between 1 pm and 5 pm, the two adults were distracted. T.Bur went to the basement to continue his newest invention; and Stitches went to the living room to watch his favourite show, always falling asleep on the couch half an hour later. MK sometimes asked themselves how he could keep up with the show.</p>
<p>They always made sure the two adults were busy before going to the secret stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “I should go now” </em> they said, earning a pout from Bella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you stay a bit more today? Please?” she said, giving them the puppy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know they need to go Bella, the other two doesn’t know about us, and they could get in trouble” Greg said, his gaze not moving from the book he was reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are right… you should totally bring them up here some day!” she said, earning a smile from MK.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Maybe one day </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day came earlier than they had originally planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stitches apparently woke up from his nap earlier than usual that day, and went to their room to see if they wanted an afternoon snack. Only to find the room empty.</p>
<p>MK almost jumped from their spot when they heard the two adults calling their name with a worried tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh no </em>” they thought worriedly as they got up from the ground, the game they were playing forgotten at the moment.</p>
<p>MK found themselves running to the secret stairs and pushing the secret door. </p>
<p>They were soon in Stitches' arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“KID” he said with a worried tone. MK felt bad for worrying them… they never wanted that to happen. Not after all they had done for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T.Bur, they are here!” he said as he lifted the kid on his arms, holding them protectively. The blue-haired scientist was soon there, a relieved look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid where were y…. is that the famous secret entrance to the second floor?” he said, making MK turn their head to their side.</p>
<p>They had completely forgotten to close the door. Guess they couldn’t hide their secret anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They nodded</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...kid, did you just… go to the second floor all by yourself and didn’t tell us?” Stitches said. MK felt a bit more guilty for hiding it for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They nodded again</p>
<p>They were surprised when Stitches let out a small chuckle, one hand ruffling their hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my kid!” he said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You… aren’t angry with me? </em>” they quickly wrote in their notebook, a bit confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were more worried than anything, kid” Stitches said with a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I don’t even think we can be angry with you” T.Bur added, ruffling their hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, did you find anything up there?”</p>
<p>“<em> I… might have found something </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK went upstairs once more, the two adults now following behind. Both looked around the second floor, surprised to see how small it was compared to the other floors.</p>
<p>They took Stitches and T.Bur’s hands before they started their way to the sibling’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Don’t scream, okay? They are friendly </em>” they wrote as they stopped by the door, earning a strange look from the adults.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They?” Stitches said, a bit confused, as MK opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three ghosts inside the room stared at the adults. The adults stared back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...hi?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Or how they adopt three ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...T.bur?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Stitches”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Are… are those ghosts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...yes, yes they are”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… kid what in the world???” Stitches said, clear confusion in his face as he stared at the kid at his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>They live here</em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I imagined but… for how long have you been up here?” he asked, looking now at the three siblings. They looked at each for a second, their gazes turned sad for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have been here for as long as we can remember…” Greg said with a soft voice, his gaze on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It had always been the three of us in this house…” Bella added with a sad tone,  Henry pulling her to a side hug as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… for how long have you been with them kid?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I met them the first day. They are friendly I promise</em>” MK wrote quickly, looking at the two adults, eyes full of emotions...almost pleading them to believe their words. </p>
<p>Stitches and T.Bur looked at each other again for a moment, not really knowing what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we speak this outside, Stitches?” T.Bur finally said, earning a nod from the other adult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait here kiddos” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ghost siblings were at their side the moment the door was closed, a worried look on their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I’m so sorry… I let them discover the secret passage</em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No no...is alright. It was bound to happen at some point” Greg said softly, sending a comforting smile on their way. It did MK feel a bit better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You think… they will decide to move to another house now that they know?</em>” Henry said, arm still around a now trembling Bella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to go… you are our friend and I don’t want us to be alone again...” she said softly, her eyes hiding being her hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it will be alright, don’t worry” Greg said with a soft voice, floating to her side to join the hug. </p>
<p>MK gazed at the still closed door as the siblings calmed Bella, a knock on their stomach. They really didn’t want to move to another house. They didn’t want to leave their friends behind….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears started falling from their eyes as the other opened once again, and they were soon in Stitches’ arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey hey kid. Why are you crying?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I don’t want to go please… I want to stay here with you and my friends</em>” they signed quickly, their notebook forgotten in their emotional state. The two adults looked confused for a moment, and then the youngest sibling spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They don’t want to go… and we don’t want either. Please…” she said as she looked at their direction, small transparent tears falling from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We won’t” T.Bur said softly, making the other four froze for a moment. Did… they heard that right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is still a good house and as far as I know… you three are their friend. Friends can’t be left behind, right T.Bur?” Stitches added softly, earning a nod from the blue-haired man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But there is one condition for us to stay…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...and that is that you come from outside this room”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence filled the room after those words, the small group analyzing their words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… really?” Bella finally said, earning a soft smile from the black-haired man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. As long as we live here you can be around the house. Being all the time in this room seems pretty boring after all” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The youngest sibling was soon in front of the two adults, more tears falling from her eyes. But this time, a smile accompanied them.</p>
<p>“Thank you thank you thank you!” she said, earning a chuckle from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you… we promise to be on our best behaviour… right Henry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stitches looked at the three sleeping ghosts that were now floating around their living room, an amused smile on his face.</p>
<p>“If someone told me this would be our life… I would have laughed at them” he whispered, earning a chuckle from his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s strange but… they seem pretty close, even if they had known each other for a few weeks” T.Bur said, his hand ruffled the hair of a now sleeping MK on his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, the kid looks happy around them… I think we made the right decision” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...we just really went and adopted three more kids, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes we did”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Or how sometimes life changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had all adapted surprisingly well during the next weeks, the three siblings quickly getting into the family dynamic and helping around the house whenever they could. </p><p>In the morning they would study for a bit with the help of Stitches and T.Bur, the siblings joining sometimes and during the afternoon they would play with the siblings either on the second floor or in the room.</p><p>Sometimes one could find them running around the house in an improvised tag game.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>MK really wished to stay like that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But one morning they knew it wouldn’t be possible to have that routine forever.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Stitches and T.Bur sat with them on the kitchen table, sharing a look before they looked at the kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid there is something we should talk about” Stitches began, making MK unconsciously shift on their chair.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not in trouble kiddo. T.Bur and I had just been thinking about your education” he quickly added, sending a comforting smile on their direction.</p><p> </p><p>“This area is completely new… so we were thinking about enrolling you in the nearby school for the next year” T.Bur added, Stitches nodding at his side.</p><p> </p><p>“You have been doing great, and we think you won’t have any problems, and that it would be a good opportunity to meet new people. But… we won’t do it if you don’t want to, okay?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So, that’s what they told you?”  Greg asked as they laid on the ground, eyes focusing on the pages of the book even if they weren’t really reading. MK had gone upstairs with the siblings that same afternoon, hoping to clean their mind and relax a bit. It wasn’t really working.</p><p> </p><p>“If you go to school we won’t be able to hang out that much… but knowing new people don’t sound bad!” Bella said happily as she floated at their side, earning a small sigh from MK.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I know I just… I’m not sure</em>” they said, frown on their face as they spoke.</p><p>While the people around the neighborhood didn’t look bad and actually friendly… they were still scared it would be like the last time.</p><p> </p><p>MK shuddered as a cold hand was put near their shoulder, and they looked up to meet Henry.</p><p> </p><p><em>“If someone messes with you, we will go and haunt them</em>”  he said with a small smirk, making MK smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! They won’t stand a chance against us!” Bella added with enthusiasm, earning a small chuckle from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you decide, we will be there for you. That’s what friends are for, right?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>MK took a deep breath before going inside the living room, where Stitches and T.Bur were watching TV. The two adults smiled as they walked in.</p><p>“I… I have something to tell you” they quickly wrote in their notebook. The two of them looked at each other, and then nodded.</p><p><br/>“<em>I want to go to school</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don’t let MK alone in the grocery store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Author’s note: Happy holidays and new year! Here is some wholesome found family content to start the year.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey T.Bur, didn’t we have more ketchup?” Stitches asked as he opened the cabinet, an eyebrow raised in confusion. He was sure they had bought it last time.</p>
<p>His friend’s silence made him turn around, only to be met with a nervous smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You used it on one of your experiments, didn’t you?” he said, groaning when T.Bur let out a nervous laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T.Bur I swear…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to buy a new one but forgot about it…” the scientist said, smiling when his friend let out a sigh. He knew Stitches couldn’t stay mad at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess we will go now… we needed to grocery shop anyways” Stitches muttered as he grabbed his keys from the key hook. He walked to the living room with the keys in his hands, smiling when he saw MK and the ghost siblings playing one of their board games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey kid, we are going to the grocery store. Do you want to come?” he asked, almost chuckling at how their eyes sparkled at the idea. They nodded happily, and wasted no time in running upstairs to grab their mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds so fun… I wish we could go” Bella said, Henry patting her back with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe one day. But for now, I trust you three to guard the house against intruders while we are gone” Stitches said, smiling when Bella’s smile returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye aye captain!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MK always gave them a small list with a few items they had to find, like a small treasure hunt. It was fun for them, and they also helped the two adults. And, at the end, they always got to pick any candy or chocolate they wanted. </p>
<p>“Alright kid, here is your list” Stitches said as they went inside, their eyes sparkling as they took the small paper on their hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will be around the fruits and vegetable aisle. Be careful” T.Bur said, both adults smiling when they nodded happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK walked down the different aisles, a smile hiding behind their mask. They knew where the different items were, so it wouldn’t take them long to find everything on the list.</p>
<p>And sure enough, they were back with the last item on their list after a good few minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great job kid! I think that’s a new record, right T.Bur?” Stitches said as he took the item from their hands, ruffling their hair in the process. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sure is. Thank you for your work kid. Go and pick whatever you want” T.Bur said, both adults smiling as they turned around, almost running to the sweet aisle.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You are back kid. What did you… kid, that’s a lot of sweets” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, MK had picked a good few items, their arms full of different candies and chocolates. They simply smiled at Stitches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay… how about we take half of it? We can leave the other half on its place”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his surprise, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. His eyes met T.Bur’s ones, and Stitches raised an eyebrow in his direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...We are buying the sweets”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two adults opened the door, MK following behind with a big bag full of sweets. They looked at the happy kid and the sibling talk, and they looked at each other.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Definitely good parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. MK, the dog and the kid next door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MK didn’t usually go outside unless any of the adults were by their side. But, in very rare cases, they liked to go out and explore their neighbourhood a bit. It was a very peaceful place after all, so neither MK nor the adults worried if they went to explore for a bit. They only needed to make sure both T.bur and Stitches knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there they were that afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been raining for the past days and, for once, the weather had calmed and the sun had come out. MK saw the perfect opportunity to “stretch their legs for a bit”, as T.Bur always said.</p>
<p>Making sure both adults were warned, they went outside the big house, a smile under their mask and their trusted notebook under their arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They never knew if they would need it after all.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MK smiled as they started walking down the street, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that was around. Apart from a few neighbours sitting in the front yard, there was no one around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were sure a lot of them had gone to the local park. Wouldn’t be strange with that nice weather after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was them, their notebook, and a dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK stopped in their tracks at the moment. Their gaze moved down to look at a rater happy Pitbull sitting at their side. They blinked once, then twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But to their surprise, it wasn’t some kind of illusion. The dog was very real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused, they moved one hand closer to the dog, who smelled it at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile formed under their mask as the dog leaned on their hand, tail wagging happily as they scratched his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you had met Bear” a voice said suddenly at their side, almost making them jump from the spot. Their gaze met a pair of grey eyes, a small smile accompanying them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is very friendly, likes to take walks around the neighbourhood sometimes” the girl said softly, kneeling at their side to scratch Bear behind the ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Cereza by the way, I live next door. Have seen you a few times, but never got the opportunity to introduce myself” she said as she stood up, offering her hand to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked at it for a second before shaking it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I’m MK. It’s nice to meet you </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's good to finally know your name MK. Hey, how have been the three of you doing around here?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>MK and Cereza talked for the next hour about life in the neighbourhood and their own life, both happy to see they actually shared a few hobbies. They ended up sitting in a neighbour’s front yard, with Bear taking a nap at their site.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK found themselves smiling behind their mask a few times. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were actually happy Cereza had been around that afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, there he goes” Cereza said as Bear finally got up, stretching for a moment before he started walking down the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He knows his way home, don’t worry. But Bear going back means it’s almost time for dinner, we should go back too” she said as she got up, offering MK a hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took the offered hand at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them walked back in comfortable silence, and MK was surprised to see that, just as she had said, she lived next door. They wondered how they had missed that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, after wishing the other a good night, both of them went inside their own house.</p>
<p>Stitches smiled as MK entered the kitchen, a bag of takeout food on his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just on time for dinner, kid. Did you have fun exploring?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I did. I think I made a new friend today </em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. That one kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey kid, where are those two?” Greg said as the four of them watched the TV, the whole living room just for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was, of course, talking about the two adults of the house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One could usually see them around. In fact, both of them usually came to say hi when the siblings decided to hang around the bottom floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they had only found MK that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>They are getting ready</em>” MK casually said, their eyes not leaving the TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready for what? Are you going out?” Bella asked with curiosity, only to be surprised when they shocked their head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Not me, they. Something about going a school open day</em>” they said, earning a long “ooooohhhhh!” from Bella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are really going to school! Are you nervous?” she said, moving from her spot to float near them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK stared at the floor for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Were they? Were they really ready to go again to school?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I... I think so. I have to try at least</em>” they said, smiling  when she cheered in support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will do amazing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree with Bella”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>And we can go and haunt those jerks if necessary</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Henry, language!” Bella said, though couldn’t hide the small smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK laughed softly at their shenanigans, a small smile on their face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Thank you guys</em>” they said, earning a smile from the three siblings.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps interrupted their conversation, and soon the four of them were looking at the dark-haired adult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey kids. Sorry for not sticking, we are in a rush today” Stitches said with a smile at the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is fine! MK told us you were going to be busy” Bella said with a big smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. By the way, you will need to hide while we are gone” T.Bur said as he appeared with the keys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ghost siblings blinked in confusion, so did MK.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why couldn’t they be with them in the meantime?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While we know they are with you, others don’t know about their existence. If someone came here while we are gone and see them all by themselves…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We would be in a lot of trouble” Stitches finished, giving the sibling an apologetic smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “That’s why we called someone to look after you while we are gone. That kid Cereza told us about her. She should be here in…”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The sudden sound of the doorbell interrupted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That must be her” T.Bur said as he walked to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The siblings quickly went to hide on their floor, giving MK encouraging smiles before leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guessing they should at least introduce themselves, MK got up from their spot and quietly walked to the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They peeked from behind Stitches’ legs, and their gaze soon met a pair of pink eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid, let me introduce you to Elizabeth”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. She is not that bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MK sat down on the couch nervously playing with the end of their hoodie as T.Bur and Stitches showed her around the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They haven’t expected that, someone unknown looking after them. If anything, they had expected Cereza since she looked responsible enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though she probably had a lot of stuff to do, or at least it always looked like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The few times they could talk were when she sneaked out of her house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, MK didn’t expect them to let someone unknown into their house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least not after what happened last time</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey kid, we are going now. Be good!” Stitches said from the front door, interrupting their thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door closed behind them, and they were left alone with the girl of pink eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who had made her way to the living at some point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...what do you want to do” she said at her side, almost making them jump from the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t bite kid”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Unless you mess with me</em>” she muttered, high enough for them to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decided they didn’t want to be on her bad side.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Noticing she was waiting for their answer, they reached out to grab their notebook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>TV?</em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth hummed as she read the idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good. Neither of them mentioned you had an hour limit… I think” she said as she took a seat on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put whatever you want, I can’t exactly change the channels on my own” she said as she made herself comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was at that moment when MK noticed she didn’t have arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding not to ask, they silently grabbed the remote and pulled one of their favourite shows.</p>
<p>It probably was a sensitive topic after all.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The two of them sat in silence, the sound of the TV filling the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though MK wasn’t really paying attention, their mind wandering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Were they supposed to say anything?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe say if she wanted to play with any games?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What if…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey kid, do you really like this?” Elizabeth suddenly said, snapping them again out of their thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK looked at the TV. It was one of those generic cartoon shows, something you watch to pass the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put channel 10 then, I know a fun show that is going to start”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They changed the channel, a bit unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What did she want to watch?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their question was answered at the moment with the loud voice of the host</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WELCOME TO CRASH-OUT”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth was soon laughing at their side as she watched people fall from the diverse platforms and obstacles, and they found themselves laughing too at some point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t their favourite show, but they admitted some falls were a bit funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if they felt bad for laughing afterwards.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say kid, are you hungry?” Elizabeth said as the show ended. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK blinked for a moment, their eyes moving to the clock on the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had ended just in time for their afternoon snack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They gave her a nod, and soon both of them were in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think the blue-haired one said there was bread around here…” Elizabeth muttered as she opened the low cabinet with her foot, eyebrows furrowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK stood there for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Should they help her or…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to help me or not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guess that was a yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them looked on the different cabinets but didn’t find bread of any kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure he said there was bread around here…” Elizabeth muttered as she glared at the cabinets like the bread would somehow materialize if she glared for enough time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, in the end, she let out a defeated sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...I can’t do much about that. You have around anything else or…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK titled their head for a moment, thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>T</em><em>here are cereals on that cabinet”</em> they said, pointing to one of the high cabinets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had never attempted to get them themselves, too high for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And for Elizabeth too now that they realized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Elizabeth smirked before they could say it wasn’t a good idea to get up there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You going up kid”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth watched them as they tried to reach for the cereals, who had been placed too far away for them. Even when they were standing on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bit more to the left kid, you almost have it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK didn’t have it at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So they decided to do what any person would do to reach something: jump and grab it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile formed on their face as their hand finally touched the box, though it quickly disappeared as they fell themselves from the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“KID” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time slowed as they fell, the cereals falling everywhere as they slowly fell to the floor…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only that they didn’t meet the hard floor, just like they had expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, they landed on something soft....or more like someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes opened in surprise and shock as they looked down, only to find Elizabeth had stopped their fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... You okay kid?” she said as she looked up, earning a nod from MK.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, because you are kinda heavy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They quickly got up, helping her afterwards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled gratefully at them before she looked at the kitchen, now covered in cereals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...okay... maybe it wasn’t my best idea”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey kid, we are back!” Stitches said as he entered the house, followed by T.Bur. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK waved at them from the couch, Elizabeth laughing at their side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you two watching” he said as he entered the room, a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chestnut Ninja Warriors. I showed the kid, and they like it” Elizabeth said, earning a nod from MK.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you two spent the afternoon watching TV?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good. Thank you for keeping an eye on them” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. If you ever need me again you know where I am” Elizabeth said as she got up from the couch. She smiled at MK before making her way to the front door, Stitches following behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I should tell the siblings they can come out now</em>” MK thought as the door closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as they made their way upstairs, they heard Stitches call them from the kitchen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey kid, why is the cereal box empty and on the trash?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK ran upstairs, leaving the question unanswered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pizza and chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey kid! Pizza is here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK looked up from their cards at the sudden mention of pizza, a smile on their face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I should go down</em>” they said as they got up, the game already forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You are just scared of losing against me</em>” Henry said with a smug smile, making MK roll their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though the smile didn’t disappear from their face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After waving goodbye at the siblings, MK ran downstairs as fast as they could, almost tripping for a few moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In their eyes, it was worth it. Everything for the pizza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were soon in their respective seat in the kitchen, eyes fixed in the two big pizza boxes T.Bur had bought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey there MK. That was… surprisingly quick” the blue-haired adult said as he turned around, plates on his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though at that point he shouldn’t be that surprised. He had seen the kid running even quicker at the simple mention of food or a reward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say, how about you go and bring Stitches here as I prepare everything. We can’t start without him anyway, he would have our heads”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK finally looked away from the boxes to give T.Bur a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting down the chair, they went with a quickstep to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stitches was, just as they thought, inside and watching the TV. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to get his attention, MK jumped to the other side of the couch with a smile. But, to their surprise, Stitches didn’t move one bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They followed his gaze to the screen, tilting their head in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t any of his favourite programs. Just one of those talking programs that bring important people to interview.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just the host and some lady with a big coat and sunglasses, nothing weird for them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK slowly moved one of their hands to Stitches’ arm, and that seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, kid. For how long have you been here?” he said, forcing a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Not much. Pizza is here</em>” they wrote, not asking him what was wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They guessed it was some grown-up stuff. If it was important he would tell them at some point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go” Stitches said, a real smile on his face this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them rushed to the kitchen, where T.Bur was waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For a moment I thought I would need to eat all of these by myself”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wish Mr Bur” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The adult glared at his friend as he took a seat, getting a small smirk from said friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, let’s eat. I’m hungry after all those hours of just listening to an old man talk”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK looked up at the two adults as they munched one of their slices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They almost forgot they had gone to the local school open day. And they were probably going there in a few months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t that bad”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... okay maybe it was a bit boring”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bit? He talked for two hours non-stop” Stitches muttered, taking a bite of his own slice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could have gone out if you wanted to”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but I need to keep a good reputation among the other parents”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>T.Bur rolled his eyes as Stitches struck a silly pose, making MK laugh softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talking about school kid, we need to do all that boring paperwork soon. Are you sure this is what you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK doubted for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had said yes but… were they truly ready?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If they were honest, they were a bit scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, at the same time, they knew Cereza was going to be there, and probably Eli too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And maybe… they could make new friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They nodded with a small smile, and Stitches and T.Bur smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Just making sure before T. Bur does all paper stuff”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, at some point, you will need to learn how to do it yourself”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah. That’s boring for me, and you enjoy doing it anyway. Is a win-win situation in my eyes” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>T.Bur sighed in defeat before taking a bit of his own slice.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The school topic was forgotten as T.Bur started talking about his newest idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something about ghosts and the siblings helping him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK was too concentrated on the pizza to really pay attention.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey kid, about that cereal box”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MK took that as their cue to finish and brush their teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>